La ley del desastre
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Dicen que la Ley de Murphy es la expresión del desastre en una y mil formas, para Mogami Kyoko el amor es la antesala al desastre, ¿Que sucederá cuando Kyoko se vea envuelta en una ley de Murphy y su sempai, Sho y Kanae se vean envueltos en ello? ¿Puede ser que Kyoko aprenda a nunca presentarse voluntaria para nada? [El coloreo de la imagen es mio]


**El siguiente Fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)  
**

_Ley de Murphy : Nunca se presente voluntario para nada. _

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de la mente de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

―Yo lo haré― fue lo que dijo Mogami Kyoko al entrar de improviso a la oficina de Sawara-san.

Kotonami Kanae tenía los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que su mejor amiga decía, mientras que Sawara-san daba un suspiro que siquiera él sabía si era de pesadumbre o de alivio.

* * *

Dos días atrás, Kotonami Kanae se encontraba grabando unas escenas de su dorama, junto a la estrella infantil Uesugi Hiou, en ella debían representar una escena de juego. Hiou, sabía de antemano que la actriz, era un tanto brusca para jugar con chicos menores que ella, por lo que él también decidió jugar un poco más rudo con ella, lo que no calculó fue que lesionaría la muñeca dominante de Kanae, por lo que la actriz debía usar un yeso por 3 semanas hasta que su brazo sanase.

El problema era que Kotonami Kanae tenía un compromiso, participar en un programa de variedades que estaba realizando una campaña de ayuda a un orfanato de la ciudad.

LME, propuso que la estrella apadrinadora de ese hospicio, fuera su estrella más valiosa, Tsuruga Ren y los productores del programa querían una cara fresca y joven que sirviera como apoyo al actor en las diversas competencias que pondrían en el programa. Por lo que habían escogido a la bella Kotonami Kanae como ayudante de Ren, el inconveniente surgió cuando ella se lesionó y ergo, no podía participar por lo que Mogami Kyoko quiso ayudar a su amiga, sin siquiera preguntar los detalles de que debía hacer, ni con quien debía estar, solo le importaba la salud y seguridad de su adorada "Moko-san"; y por supuesto causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible al chiquillo que dañó a su preciada mejor amiga en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

Dos días después Mogami Kyoko iba entrando por las amplias puertas de TBM, donde se realizaría parte de la filmación del programa. Iba acompañada de su mejor amiga, quien por órdenes de Sawara-san, debía dar apoyo a Kyoko. En el lugar, se encontraban Tsuruga Ren y su mánager Yashiro Yukihito, quienes esperaban la llegada de los miembros fundadores de la Sección Love Me.

Al llegar donde se encontraba su sempai, Kyoko notó el aura de odio de Ren, no entendía por qué sus pequeños demonios tenían que estar danzando y chillando como fangirl alrededor del aura tenebrosa del actor sin ella siquiera saber el motivo de su enfado, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar:

―Tsuruga-san, ¿Ocurre algo malo?― preguntó Kyoko, mientras los preparaban en maquillaje.

―Mogami-san, en realidad supongo que no sabes cómo funciona el programa, ¿o me equivoco?―respondió el actor.

―La verdad es que no, solo quise ayudar a Moko-san, lo siento Tsuruga-san si le estoy causando molestias―decía la chica, mientras luchaba contra el sonrojo y los golpeteos incesantes de su corazón, que amenazaba con salir de su lugar.

Ren dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Luego dijo:

―El programa es un sistema de concurso, por eso debemos grabarlo en 3 días, consiste en competencias de conocimiento general, habilidad, velocidad de reacción y destreza, en base a estos cuatro tópicos se enfoca en cuatro rondas de competencias, si lo escuchas así, no suena para nada interesante, por lo tanto en este programa, colocan a dos estrellas invitadas a competir, mientras la gente hace donaciones y votan por mensajería de texto, en un concurso final de popularidad.― terminaba de explicar Ren.

―No es tan complicado, no veo cual puede ser el problema, entonces…―Kyoko no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando Ren le dijo:

―No escuchaste mi explicación Mogami-san, tenemos que competir contra otra pareja de Idols, ¿no te imaginas quienes sean la otra pareja en competencia? Esta ocasión, escogieron actores versus cantantes.

―Cantantes… ¿Podrían ser Ruriko-san y…?

Ren estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Kyoko no entendía porque él estaba cada vez más enfadado. Hasta que de repente algo hizo click en su mente, la única persona capaz de enfurecer así a Ren y ser un cantante era…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí estaba la respuesta, frente a frente a los actores de LME, el joven entraba con arrogancia al área de maquillaje mientras miraba con desdén a Kyoko y Ren, tras él, estaba un joven de cabello plateado que no se atrevía a entrar en la habitación, pero miraba con interés a Kyoko y con cara de burla al hombre que iba delante de él.

―¡Ustedes!―dijo Kyoko alarmada.

―Hola caperucita― dijo Reino desde la puerta.

―Estoy seguro que a ustedes les asignaron otro cuarto de maquillaje, no es de buena educación entrar a un lugar dando de golpes a las puertas, Fuwa-san.―dijo Ren con su sonrisa caballerosa.

Yashiro y Aki Shoko se encontraban en la puerta, ambos estaban nerviosos, solo sabían que este encuentro solo podía terminar en una cosa: Problemas.

Kanae miraba atenta la situación, tampoco le gustó la forma de entrar de Sho y mucho menos el chico que le acompañaba, le resultaba un tanto molesto, más aún por la forma en la que miraba a su amiga, se decía:

«Con que este es Reino, es notorio que está interesado en Kyoko por la forma en la que la mira y que algo debe saber de la cercanía entre Kyoko y Tsuruga-san, por lo tanto no entra al cuarto y por la forma en la que mira a Fuwa Sho, se nota que no se llevan bien.»

―No sabía que el gran Tsuruga Ren, tenía como compañera a una "cosa" tan poco digna, pensaba que iba a ser una gran Idol o una belleza, no una chica plana y sin atractivo alguno― soltó Sho.

La ira de Ren era palpable, el ambiente se volvió frio, los demonios de Kyoko se debatían entre atacar al bastardo número 1 o alabar el aura demoniaca del actor. En ese momento Ren dijo:

―No pienso aceptar que vengas a insultar a una chica y mucho menos a mi kohai, si deseas desafiarnos, aceptamos, te aseguro que te venceremos de la forma más humillante.― dijo Ren más que molesto.

―¿Y que gano yo a cambio?― dijo Sho.

―Humillarme frente a todo Japón.―respondió Ren, estaba decidido, no dejaría que Sho insultara a Kyoko y mucho menos frente a él.

Kyoko estaba estática, esas palabras la dejaron de piedra, no podía perder, no permitiría que su sempai fuera humillado frente a todo Japón y menos por Sho.

―Eso no es justo, solo Tsuruga-san está apostando algo.―dijo Kanae desde la puerta.

―¿Y tú quien eres?― dijo Sho sorprendido.

―Yo soy quien debía participar con Tsuruga-san y veo que Fuwa-san no gusta de apostar limpiamente, ¿Qué tal si el ganador hace algo que irrite de sobremanera al perdedor? Y mejor aún ¿Qué tal si es Kyoko quien lo haga?― finalizó Kanae.

A Sho solo le vino un recuerdo a la mente y dijo:―Un beso. Kyoko deberá besar al ganador ante las cámaras, frente a todo Japón.

En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en Kyoko.

* * *

«Un momento, ¿qué es esto?, ¿por qué Moko-san acaba de apostarme? Y ¿qué sucede si tengo que besar a Tsuruga-san? ¡No! Si eso hago eso, él lo sabrá, me descubrirá, pero si no lo hago, tendré que besar al idiota de Shotaro y Tsuruga-san se enfadaría conmigo, no peor que eso, me odiaría, no quiero que me odie, ¡Demonios que debo hacer!, de cualquier modo me terminará odiando. ¡No! Tengo que demostrar que soy la mejor actriz, si algún día tengo que trabajar con Tsuruga-san en alguna escena romántica, tendré que besarlo y entonces… él … ¡descubrirá lo que siento! ¡Estoy en un maldito callejón sin salida! ¡Moookooo-san es tu culpa! Y por qué demonios tuve que decir:

_―Me parece bien, no voy a dejar que Tsuruga-san sea humillado por un par de ratas de alcantarilla como ustedes, bastardos número uno y dos―dijo Kyoko apuntándolos con el dedo― Es mi deber como kohai cuidar la reputación de mi sempai y no permitiré que ustedes ensucien la inmaculada imagen de Tsuruga-san. ¡Escúchame bien maldito Sho, te venceré y tendrás que morder el polvo!_

Después de eso salí corriendo diciendo que necesitaba el baño, ¡que excusa más patética! Moko-san ¿¡por qué me hiciste esto, Kami-sama tanto me odias que me haces esto?!» Pensaba, recordaba y se recriminaba Kyoko una y otra vez, encerrada en el cubículo del baño de la estación de TV, mientras Kanae se deshacía en disculpas.

―Kyoko, lo siento, solo quería ayudarlos, es que ese tipo Fuwa es exasperante, ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para hablarles así a ti y a Tsuruga-san? nunca pensé que él haría una apuesta de ese tipo y que tú aceptarías, pero Kyoko por favor ¡perdóname!― le decía la chica detrás de la puerta, intentando que la actriz de cabellos naranjas saliera del cubículo del que ya llevaba encerrada por 5 largos minutos.

―Kotonami-san― dijo una voz masculina desde el pasillo, la que Kanae reconoció como la de Yashiro, el mánager de Tsuruga Ren.

Kanae se acercó a la puerta del baño de damas y le respondió:

―¿Ya es hora?

―Sí, deben estar en el estudio en dos minutos.― dijo el mánager de gafas mirando con un tanto de preocupación a Kanae, pero sus ojos reflejaban un brillo inusual, se podría decir que estaba expectante. ¿A qué? Kanae creía saber el porqué.

―Le diré, estaremos ahí en un minuto.― dijo Kanae, entrando nuevamente al baño de damas, esta vez estaba resuelta, saldría del lugar con el perdón de su mejor amiga y con ella al estudio o dejaría de llamarse Kotonami Kanae.

* * *

―En el equipo número 1 tenemos a Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko-san ambos actores, él con una extensa y exitosa carrera y nuestra querida Kyoko, la novata que sorprendió a todos por su grandiosa interpretación de Hongo Mio, como también de Kitazawa Natsu y atentos, que pronto hará su debut en un prometedor dorama; y en el equipo número 2 están los cantantes del momento Fuwa Sho y Reino de Vie Ghoul.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El sistema de juego era simple, ambos equipos competirían por ver quién obtiene más puntos, estos se traducirían en dinero para la misma organización benéfica, mientras que la disputa interna entre actores y cantantes, era tomada como mera competitividad por parte del equipo de producción.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa, lo disimulaba bien, pero cometía pequeños errores que hacían ralentizar a su pareja en la primera competencia, la cual era de obstáculos.

Al final del primer día de filmación el equipo de Sho iba a la cabeza.

Reino quien se había mantenido al margen, solo por ver como el león se enfurecía, no había hecho su jugada aún.

―Caperucita, te veo algo nerviosa, ¿será que quieres volver a los brazos de tu amado Fuwa? Recuerdo cuando me dijiste con tanta fiereza que él era tu presa. Pero al parecer tú eres la presa aquí.― dijo Reino con calma mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

―¿Qué demonios quieres maldito perro del infierno?― le respondió Kyoko con rudeza.

―Ayudarte, nada más. Créeme que no sería divertido para mi, ver cómo te besa el idiota de Fuwa, aunque no niego que sería gracioso ver como Tsuruga Ren lo destripa frente a las cámaras.― decía Reino con indiferencia.

Los demonios de Kyoko fueron apareciendo poco a poco

―No dejaré que humillen a Tsuruga-san, vamos a ganar y les haremos morder el polvo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te bese Tsuruga Ren?― Reino sospechaba algo, quería averiguar qué era aquella extraña aura que rodeaba a su Caperucita, cuando Kanae propuso esa extraña apuesta.

Kyoko se sobresaltó por un segundo, lo suficiente como para que Reino pudiera ver a través de ella, no porque pudiera ver más allá de la máscara de_ "No"_ que llevaba Kyoko, sino porque algo entre sus demonios era diferente cuando se nombraba a Tsuruga Ren.

Reino finalmente dijo:

―Olvídalo, solo te deseo suerte y no te dejes vencer por el idiota de Fuwa, aunque tampoco quiero que seas devorada por ese león.

Kyoko no comprendía del todo las palabras de Reino, pero lo tomó más como una declaración de guerra que la bandera de la paz que le ofrecía el excéntrico cantante. Cuando Kanae entró Reino salió inmediatamente del cuarto.

―¿Qué hacía ese tipo aquí?― preguntó Kanae un tanto preocupada.

―No te preocupes, solo vino a decir cosas sin importancia.― le respondió Kyoko volviendo a su cara de póker frente a su mejor amiga, pero por dentro estaba preocupada, ¿acaso Reino la había descubierto? Si era así, Tsuruga Ren podría ver más allá de su actuación.

* * *

Al segundo día Kyoko seguía sin poder concentrarse, Ren veía con preocupación como la chica se volvía un mar de nervios al acercarse a ella. Decidió tomar medidas extremas.

―Mogami-san―dijo Ren, causando que Kyoko quedara pegada al techo del sobresalto que le causó.

―Tsuruga-san por favor no entre de improviso, casi me mata del susto.― replicaba Kyoko quien trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón que a esas alturas no sabía si latía así por el susto que le causó su sempai o por la mera presencia de él.

―Mogami-san, tenemos que hacer algo con tus nervios, no puedes seguir así, es necesario que te calmes, de otra forma perderemos y la verdad poco me importa hacer el ridículo frente a todo Japón, pero lo que me importa es que Fuwa no vuelva a cercarse a ti. Quiero que tengas eso en mente, ganbatte.―le dijo el actor, dejando a una atónita Kyoko por las palabras que su sempai le dio.

Ese día el equipo de Ren ganó, las preguntas de conocimiento general fueron contestadas por Kyoko con mucha precisión y rapidez, al día siguiente, la competencia estuvo muy reñida, pero al final el equipo de Sho ganó por un punto, el último día ambos equipos se jugarían el todo por el todo.

El último día de competencia, era una carrera de resistencia, uno de los integrantes debía de llevar sobre sus hombros al otro y correr por una pista de 100 metros saltando obstáculos hasta llegar a la meta. La primera pareja en llegar a la meta gana.

Kyoko y Ren se habían decidido, después de discutir mucho de cómo una kohai no podía permitirse ir en andas por su sempai, pero ella al ver que no podría cargar a Ren, accedió a regañadientes subirse a la espalda de su superior.

Por otro lado el equipo de Sho aún discutía por quien debía cargar a quien, Sho y Reino se resistían a llevar al otro, sus egos les impedían llegar a común acuerdo, estaban enfrascados en una fuerte pelea, cuando Kyoko y Ren llegaron a la meta.

Ahora solo quedaba el desempate que sería por votación de mensajería. En ese momento alguien de producción le comentó por interno al animador que había una apuesta entre los concursantes, por lo cual el animador decidió ponerle más emoción al asunto volviéndolo público.

―Queridos televidentes, me acaban de informar que nuestros concursantes tienen una apuesta entre ellos desde el primer día del programa, Kyoko-san ¿podría decirnos de que se trata esta apuesta?―preguntó no tan inocentemente el animador.

Kyoko comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podría decir frente a todo Japón que habían apostado que besaría al ganador?

―¿Qué sucede Kyoko-san, es tan terrible la apuesta? ¿Ren-kun, puedes decirnos?―seguía el animador. Ren respondió a regañadientes:

―Bueno, la verdad es que Kyoko-san debe besar al ganador frente a las cámaras, pero como ella es una gran actriz no creo que sea un problema, ya que nosotros los actores, por nuestro trabajo muchas veces debemos besar a nuestros colegas.― decía Ren para intentar poner paños fríos en el asunto.

* * *

Kyoko supo que lo que su sempai le decía era similar a cuando fue besada por Sho para San Valentín. Mientras estaban en comerciales, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Kanae, ese día cuando llegaron al estudio.

―Y ¿qué pasará si tengo que besar a Tsuruga-san?, ¿cómo podré mirarlo a la cara de nuevo?―le decía Kyoko a Kanae, quien la miraba con el seño fruncido, mientras Kyoko se decía a si misma: «Sin contar que se dará cuenta, lo notará»

―Kyoko, no te preocupes, eres una actriz, además estamos hablando de Tsuruga Ren, no puede ser un mal besador, es el hombre más deseado de Japón.― le decía Kanae, tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación.

―Ese… no es el problema Moko-san―decía Kyoko intentando ordenar sus ideas.

―¿Entonces que es, acaso quieres que te besen Fuwa y Reino?―Kanae no entendía lo que Kyoko quería decir.

―¡NOO!―gritó Kyoko― Lo que no quiero es que él lo descubra.

―¿Quién descubra qué? Kyoko no te entiendo, acaso me estás ocultando algo, soy tu mejor amiga, deberías tener más confianza en mi.―Kanae se sentía dolida, por lo que habló sin pensar.

―No quiero que Tsuruga-san se entere que tengo estos horribles sentimientos por él, si me besa lo descubrirá, ¿No te das cuenta Moko-san?― soltó Kyoko abruptamente, el estrés de la semana, sumado a su propio debate interno la sobrepasó haciendo que sus sentimientos y frustraciones se desbordaran.

Kanae, estaba estupefacta, no daba crédito a lo que oía, mucho menos prestó atención a la presencia masculina tras el pasillo, quien estaba tan atónito como Kanae.

Al final la chica del cabello largo le dijo:

―Y qué más da si se entera, puedes disfrazarlo como actuación, Kyoko eres sorprendentemente talentosa, podrás ocultarle a Tsuruga-san tus sentimientos por él, se que puedes hacerlo.

Kyoko miraba a su amiga, sonrió tímidamente.

―Moko-san… arigato.

―Ahora si tienes que besar a Tsuruga-san, no tengas miedo, además en el fondo también quieres que suceda.― le decía Kanae, pero no se esperó la respuesta de Kyoko, nunca la había visto así antes.

―¡Moko-san por favor no digas eso!― le respondió una sonrojada Kyoko.

―¿Acaso me equivoco?, niégame después de haberme dicho que estás enamorada de Tsuruga Ren que no quieres besarlo Kyoko.

Kyoko se quedó en silencio y le dijo:

―Sí, quiero besarlo, aunque tenga que disfrazarlo después como una actuación.―Kyoko se había decidido, besaría a Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren se encontraba nervioso, lo disimulaba como el gran actor que era, pero Yashiro, notó los nervios del actor, la razón era obvia, por lo que se ofreció a llevarle un poco de Agua de los Alpes. Cuando el mánager volvía con las botellas de agua escuchó que las dos miembros de la sección Love Me discutían acaloradamente:

―Ahora si tienes que besar a Tsuruga-san, no tengas miedo, además en el fondo también quieres que suceda.― le decía Kanae.

―¡Moko-san por favor no digas eso!― le respondió Kyoko.

―¿Acaso me equivoco?, niégame después de haberme dicho que estás enamorada de Tsuruga Ren que no quieres besarlo Kyoko.

Yashiro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ren debía saberlo, pero ¿cómo? Debía hacerlo, no podía quedarse con esa bomba de noticia para él solo, menos cuando la felicidad de su querida amiga y su representado estaban en juego.

Cuando llegó junto a Ren le dijo:

―Ren pase lo que pase, debes decirle hoy, es tu única oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, créeme que jamás he hablado tan en serio como ahora.―decía un frenético Yashiro.

―¿Qué sucede, no te comprendo?― le respondía Ren un tanto confuso.

―¿De quién crees que estoy hablando idiota?, por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y confiésate hoy, es tu oportunidad, piensa que el destino está de tu lado.

Cuando volvieron de los comerciales, la tensión estaba al máximo. El animador manteniendo la tensión del ambiente, jugaba entre decir o no los resultados con un sobre en la mano, cuando finalmente lo abrió, miró a la cámara y dijo:

―Con el 72% de los votos, la pareja ganadora es…―hizo una pausa el animador, llenando el estudio de más tensión si fuera posible, hasta que retomó la palabra― La pareja número… UNO! Felicidades a los ganadores, Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko –san son los ganadores del programa de esta semana.

El confeti caía sobre los participantes, la cara de Sho se fue transformando en la del Rey Deva, mientras Reino miraba divertido a su compañero.

El animador entonces dijo:

―Creo que tanto yo como la gente queremos ver como se cumple la apuesta, Kyoko-san lo prometido es deuda y creo que deberás besar a Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko se sonrojó, no pudo disimularlo, todos lo notaron, Yashiro estaba técnicamente chillando en estado fangirl, mientras Kanae lo miraba con una gran gota en la nuca.

En eso Kyoko se paró frente a Ren, lo miró a los ojos y le pidió acercarse, él se veía inquebrantable, con su gran sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso, jamás en la vida se había sentido así, sintió cuando las manos de Kyoko se posaron en su rostro y como ella se fue acercando a él. En ese momento sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de la chica tocando con delicadeza su piel. Ren sonrió sinceramente ante la acción de la joven, el cándido beso en la mejilla era lo que él esperaba viniendo de ella, pero aún así le molestaban las palabras de Yashiro. Sin que notasen, le susurró:

―Debemos conversar.

Ella asintió.

* * *

Cuando terminó el programa, Aki Shoko se llevaba a un furioso Sho y Reino intentaba acercarse a Kyoko cuando la camioneta de su empresa llegó a recogerlo, Kyoko en cambio, se dirigió al camerino de su sempai, debían conversar.

En el lugar se encontraba el "Emperador de la noche" en persona, algo en Kyoko la puso en alerta, pero sus piernas no respondían, al contrario caminaban con resolución en dirección a él. Cuando se detuvo, Ren la miró fijamente y le dijo:

―Quiero que escuches esto atentamente, no quiero que cuestiones nada de lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Kyoko asintió.

Ren le dijo―Estoy decepcionado.

Kyoko no entendía.― ¿Por qué?― le dijo.

Ren acortando la escasa distancia que los separaba le tomó el rostro con suavidad y le dijo:

―Porque esto era lo que esperaba.―cerrando la distancia entre ambos, Ren la besó.

Suavemente tomó los labios de Kyoko, ella no se resistió, al contrario respondió a ese beso tierno, lleno de amor, posó uno de sus brazos en el fornido pecho del joven actor y el otro se enterró el sedoso cabello castaño. La mano de Ren viajó a la cintura de Kyoko atrayéndola hacia sí. Después de un rato, por fin se separaron y en un susurro él dijo finalmente:

―Te amo Kyoko.

**Fin(?)**

* * *

**Gomen gomen tuve que volverlo OS porque tontamente no me fijé que eso decía en las bases xD pero ya está arreglado :D Camille Frost Suminasen!**

Bien chicas, espero les haya gustado :D como a mí el capítulo 204 kyaaa aún chillo y chillo como Yashiro xD

**Desde ya agradezco sus tomatazos, reviews, alertas, PM y tambien gracias a los lectores silenciosos :D**

**Se viene el siguiente capítulo dentro de la semana del fic Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos los de los fulgores eternos :D **

**Ja nee!**


End file.
